


The Dragon-Puppy

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: "What is that THING in your backpack?" "It's my new pet dragon."  "Dragon's aren't real!."  "Then why is there one in my backpack?" and "What's the word for that infestation of tiny creatures over there?"  "Those are children. That's a school."





	The Dragon-Puppy

There are somethings that about Draco that still surprise Harry. One, Draco came home, with a something poking out of his backpack. Draco took to carrying a backpack with him so he can pick up potion ingredients, on his walks. 

 

“What is that THING in your backpack.” Harry asked when he saw Draco come into his office. Harry set up an office in their house, so they could spend more time together. Instead of doing work at the Ministry, he can do it at home. 

 

“It’s my new pet dragon.” Draco said quietly and sweetly.

 

“Dragon’s are real!” Harry paused then changed his mind. “They are but they are not that small.”

 

“Then why is there one in my backpack.” Draco put his backpack on Harry’s desk and unzipped it have a little sliver dragon poke out their head, and it wings poked out also.

 

“It is a dragon.” Harry sat back in his chair,  “You cannot keep it.”   
  


Draco pouted at Harry, and Harry knew he was going to regret saying that. 

 

Harry did not regret but he still lost to Draco on keeping the little dragon. Harry had to put a permanent glamour on the dragon, so it appeared like a little puppy to everyone but Harry and Draco. 

 

Two, Draco wanted to take the dragon for a walk, “Harry.” Draco whined walking to living room. Harry had a day off. “Jade needs to go for a walk.” 

 

“You want to take your pet dragon for a walk?” Harry questioned Draco.

 

“I have been teaching Jade to walk on her feet, like a dog.” Draco said in that sweet voice, that made Harry do anything. “It is time to test it. At least with you there, if anything happens it can be fixed.’ Draco logic makes sense.

 

“Alright let me find my shoes.” Harry sighed and went to find his shoes, he wanted to waste an enough time to hopefully not have a lot of muggles out.

 

Draco was waiting at the front door with Jade in a collar and on a leash like a dog. When Harry found his shoes and came downstairs to put them on.

 

Harry open the door and let Draco and Jade go out first, so far Jade is walking like a dog, she is even sniffing random parts of the grass. Harry made sure the ward was up and the door was locked. Just wasting time before they actually went on the walk. Draco and Jade lead the way outside of the gate, and waited for Harry. Harry joined them and entwined his hand with Draco’s.

 

They walked four blocks down, and Harry was actually enjoying it. Jade was acting like the perfect dog. 

 

"What's the word for that infestation of tiny creatures over there?"  Draco pointed to the building, with his hand that handle the leash.

 

"Those are children. That's a school." Harry answered; leading Draco and Jade to the park away from the children.

 

Draco sometimes surprised Harry but Harry liked the little moments. Jade was a nice dragon pet but he hated how much Jade had to be around Draco, even when Harry wanted alone with Draco. 


End file.
